


School Night

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Based on potential spoilers for s11, the prompt being: "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night"





	School Night

_Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night_

He could practically hear her sigh through the screen, see the roll of her pale blue eyes, and bit back a smirk. His bedroom was illuminated only by the soft blue glow of his cell phone, the time was 11.59, the world held it’s breath in anticipation of a new day.

 _its not that late loser_  he replied smugly,  _and if you think thats weird check this one out_

He forwarded the grossest file he had encountered yet and waited for her reply. It came in the form of padded footsteps down the hall and the slamming open of his door.

“I have a test tomorrow, Jack,” she hissed, he winced as she violently flicked on the light.

“I know, I could hear you thinking, you dweeb,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

“How can you still be worried about the test when I just told you about the half man half fluke worm who stalks the sewers of New Jersey,”

“Allegedly,” There was that eye roll. Jackson grinned as his sister planted herself on the foot of his bed, tucking her feet under her pale silk pyjamas and picked at the worn seam of his comforter.

  
“You’re not gonna argue this one?” He said gleefully, a hand to his chest in mock astonishment “Emily Van de Kamp, have you finally accepted the existence of the paranormal?”

  
“ _No_ ,” Emily scorned, “I mean out of all the shit you’ve sent me this seems like the most plausible. Genetic mutations aren’t unheard of, but it could have also just been some asshole in a mask,”

“This isn’t Scooby-fucking-Doo,” Jackson replied, continuing after narrowly dodging an airborne pillow “Even if you’re like Velma and Daphne made you in a lab,”

He regretted the words as he watched his sister’s guards go up. Joking about her origin made Emily uncomfortable. She could only recall her life from before in pieces, her nightmares haunted by hospital rooms and bathtubs filled with blood. She remembers a kind, sad woman singing her to sleep. She remembers waking up in a box with a man with white hair cradling her neck, telling her she was going to be fine. They told her she had nearly died, that she had overcome a terrible incurable sickness, but had left her memories behind.  
Some smartly dressed men told her there was a family who had another special child, and they were going to take her home.

They had connected right away. He had reached out and touched her flaming curls with a chubby little hand and said “Sis-ter,”. Their parents had wept. It was his first word.

“I just that… I have a feeling, Em…”

Emily’s hand moves unconsciously to the golden cross at her throat, the one she’d begged for relentlessly and unfoundedly until their Jewish parents had begrudgingly obliged.

“You think it was them,” she quietly states. She knew better than to question her brother’s feelings, as she so often felt them too.

Jackson looked up at his sister, his bright blue eyes shining. Eyes so impossibly similar to hers. She sighed, feeling herself give in and ran her hand affectionately over his dark unkempt hair. “Ok,” Emily muttered. “Ok, I’ll bite. I’ll help you look into it. Tomorrow. During daylight hours,”

“Dweeb,” he replied with a sharp smirk. She slapped him lightly upside the head and moved towards the door.

“Try and get some sleep, dork,”

He didn’t turn as his door clicked gently shut. He sent his sister one last message before he switched off the light.

_d w e e b_

_god i hate you_

Jackson smiled and finally tucked his cell under his pillow, plunging the room into quiet darkness. They both knew she didn’t.


End file.
